


Flannel Time

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Tangledtober (Disney), Teasing, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: It's October, and that means it's time to acquire flannel shirts to be ready for colder weather. And because, you know, wlw fashion.





	Flannel Time

"Yay! This is so exciting!" Rapunzel squealed as she bounced along through the parking lot.

"Rapunzel, it's just clothes shopping," Cassandra said dryly. "Nothing about this is exciting."

"Oh, come on, Cass! Lighten up a bit!" Rapunzel retorted with her high noon smile. Always finding the bright side in life; it was a miracle they were together as it was.

Since October had finally rolled around, Rapunzel remarked that they should go get new shirts for the cooler weather as it was their first autumn together as a couple. Cassandra suggested looking for one particular item based on what she had heard about fashion trends among other lesbians and queer women: flannel shirts. It wasn't hard to convince Rapunzel to agree to it; they were comfy and practical and aesthetically fit both women very well. And Cassandra swore she had heard Rapunzel wishing she had a flannel collection once.

So today was the day to acquire as many as they wished. Which probably meant Rapunzel picking all kinds of colorful ones and Cassandra sticking to earthy tones and "duller" ones. But what mattered to Cassandra was making her girlfriend happy.

As they walked into the store, they spent a minute or two browsing around before finding a nice collection of flannels. Rapunzel eagerly began combing through while Cassandra watched a few steps away.

"How about this one?" Rapunzel asked pulling one off the rack and holding it up. It had a dark green and black pattern.

"Mmm, a bit dark."

Rapunzel fished out one that was a much lighter color - "like clouds" according to her.

"Probably would work for you," Cassandra remarked unimpressed.

Rapunzel kept digging and comparing the various colors and combinations, seemingly eager to buy all of them. Cassandra glanced at the choices but felt there were no good shirts for her. She was terrible at color coordination and with her electric blue hair it was going to be a challenge to find something that worked.

"Cass, you don't have to find something that matches your hair. Just pick one that looks nice and try it out." Rapunzel gave her an encouraging smile as she headed off to the changing room to try out a big stack of shirts.

Cassandra sighed and took one more look, settling for a plaid red and black shirt. She walked to the changing room and found one adjacent to Rapunzel. Slipping off her leather jacket and t-shirt, she pulled on the flannel and took a look in the mirror. She had to admit, it fit pretty well and did feel comfy, and it looked good on her. But when she glanced at her hair in the mirror, she suddenly wished it was back to its original black with the gray streaks.

"Hey Cass, did you find anything?" Rapunzel called.

"Yeah," Cassandra replied, her tone giving away her dissatisfaction with her appearance.

"Why don't you come over here and give me a hand? I've got A LOT of shirts to go through."

Shaking her head a little, Cassandra grabbed her things and moved into the adjacent room. Sure enough, Rapunzel had flannel shirts all over the room and hangers just as haphazardly about the place.

"Wow, Cass, you look cute!" Rapunzel exclaimed when she turned to see what Cassandra had settled on.

"Thanks." Cassandra gave a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Rapunzel paused as she was working with the buttons on her current shirt. "Are there any others you liked?"

Cassandra looked around at the shirts before her. "Not really."

A moment of silence passed. Then Rapunzel finished undoing the buttons on her shirt and proceeded to unfasten Cassandra's shirt.

"Hey! What are you-"

"You're going to try some of these on," Rapunzel said simply. "No arguing. We're a couple, right? We can share shirts, and I'll have plenty for you to choose from."

Seeing no point in arguing, Cassandra complied. She took various shirts Rapunzel offered and tried them on, looking at herself in the mirror while her girlfriend provided feedback.

"Ooh, this looks cute! ... Very nice ... A bit snug for you, but it fits me fine ... Wow, that's a bold color on you ... Hmm... not exactly your style, is it?"

After a while, Cassandra had to admit she did look pretty good in some of the shirts Rapunzel was going to buy. Maybe it helped knowing somebody liked the way they looked on her. But in the end, the one she wanted most was that red and black plaid shirt.

"It really does look great on you!" Rapunzel agreed.

"Even with my hair?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"Especially with your hair," Rapunzel replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Because you're such a fascinating woman, Cassandra, and you shouldn't have to change who you are just to fit what others expect of you."

Moved by her words, Cassandra stood there examining her appearance. Yes, she did feel burdened by what others thought of her, and it had been a challenge to push those expectations aside when she wanted to truly break free and have the girl of her dreams. So why should she worry now?

Speaking of breaking free...

As Rapunzel slipped out of the changing room to go look for any more shirts, an idea popped into Cassandra's head. Quickly, she pulled off the flannel shirt and then removed her sports bra. She was about to put the flannel she would buy back on when she spotted one that Rapunzel had really liked. Cassandra smirked.

When Rapunzel got back, she slipped inside and saw Cassandra standing in front of the mirror. "Hey, I didn't know you liked that one too."

"Eh, not really my style," Cassandra replied coyly as she made her final adjustments. "But for you..."

She turned around and Rapunzel's jaw dropped. Cassandra had tucked the shirt in but left it unbuttoned so that a line of skin was showing all the way down to her belt. Rapunzel gazed at abs peeking out before her eyes roamed up to the hint of cleavage on display.

"Whoa... it's, uh... it's kinda..."

"Kinda what, Raps?" Cassandra took a step forward, a slight sway in her hips and a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"Nothing! It's just..." She didn't know why, but Rapunzel had backed into the wall as she stared at her girlfriend's toned core.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra interjected, leaning forward with one arm extended and resting on the wall, giving her a look reserved only for the bedroom. "Just. What?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rapunzel knew Cassandra probably shouldn't have taken her bra off. There was bound to be some rule about that in this store. Feeling a bead of sweat running down her back, nervously smiling as Cassandra was mere inches from her face - and her shirt open and inviting - Rapunzel found the willpower to say, "You sure it's fine to try that on with no bra?"

Thrown off a bit, Cassandra quickly recovered with a shrug. "Eh, it's just us. Besides, what you do when no one's looking is your business." As if to drive the point home, she began unbuttoning the flannel Rapunzel was wearing with her free hand.

"Wait!"

She froze. Not the right time? Cassandra's eyes met Rapunzel's, but her concerns swiftly vanished.

"Let's buy these shirts, then as soon as we get home, I want you in that shirt - just like this - so I can reclaim it from you properly."

The look on Rapunzel's face left Cassandra feeling really warm in certain places. Barely able to contain her excitement, she gave her girlfriend a quick smooch and said, "Deal."


End file.
